<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Really Too Late? by Zeniyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292822">Is It Really Too Late?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeniyx/pseuds/Zeniyx'>Zeniyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angst Filled Graveyard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Songfic, but that's in pt 2 :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeniyx/pseuds/Zeniyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to some miscommunication issues and some past chances... Gou asks Ash to meet him in a sacred place blossoming with flowers.</p><p>angst in the first part, fluff in the next. that's all :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angst Filled Graveyard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is It Really Too Late?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dt to the satogou angst club (esp pikaoop and snom becuz the revoked my right to write angst but they can't stop me becuz I can't read B))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s too late to apologize</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really went and done it this time, didn’t you Ash?” Too say Gou was upset was an understatement. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And not only that, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned crush was the reason behind all of this. “I thought..” Gou looked away, looking anywhere but that </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> expression that rests on Ash’s face. Or was it sympathetic? Gou couldn’t tell. “I thought I could trust you this time.” Gou said bitterly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gou I-“ Ash tried, but failed to interrupt that it wasn’t what it looked like. It was an honest to Arceus accident!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I said it’s too late to apologize, it’s too late</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! You don’t have a say in this!” Gou shouted through the tears that started to build up in his eyes. “I gave you a second chance already! And what did you do with that?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gou please, just listen!” Ash yelled back, taking a step towards Gou, but that just made Gou shrink away more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>You threw away that chance too!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Gou was crying now. It really had to come to this, huh? The universe just hated him that much that whenever things seemed to go in the right direction for him, it always goes south at the last second. Seeing Ash kiss another girl was the last strike. </span>
  <em>
    <span>’Right after he asked me out on a date with him too,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gou thought regretfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Risking his chances, Gou looked up, expecting Ash to laugh in his face and tell him that, yes, it was exactly what it looked like. But... he wasn’t. Heck, Ash looked more crestfallen than Gou did. He can tell he was trying to hold back his own tears, but was trying to stay his grounds. This made Gou pause for a moment. Maybe.. Just maybe...… Sucking in a breath, Gou strides past Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re really telling the truth this time, you know where to find me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Gou took off; to a place where they had first met.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>